


drag

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 5





	drag

You keep your lip over your fangs and smile, holding it for just long enough. The act is for everyone else at Swerve’s- Primus knows Roddy doesn’t give a frag about some of your more Decepticon traits. Honestly, you think he might be jealous of the fangs. The high-grade burns warm in your throat as you take a swig. Roddy gets distracted from his story by his booze, starts chugging. You take the chance to look around, make sure you didn’t miss anything. Ratchet’s moved from the medic’s booth to the bar, but otherwise the only change is everyone’s drunker.


End file.
